


Alternate Ending For 'Quality Of Mercy'

by Colleen17



Category: Bonanza
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Anguish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colleen17/pseuds/Colleen17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story takes up after Joe has the fight with Seth at the mine. I wanted to address the issues between Adam and Joe a little further and between Joe and Sara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Joe stood over his once close childhood friend. How could he have been deceived so easily? He had trusted his childhood friend. He felt like a fool but he also felt another feeling he wasn't too sure how to handle. It was betrayal, a loss of innocence; he would never be able take his friends at face value. He turned his back on Seth and wiped the corner of his mouth, blood persistently trickled from a cut on his lip.

 

Joe didn't hear Seth roll over and pick up the gun he had fallen onto. He didn't hear the click of the hammer being pulled back very slowly. Seth pulled the trigger without hesitation. Joe hit the ground face first and fell into darkness before the second shot was fired.

 

Adam stood staring into the unlit fireplace, seeking an answer to his youngest brother's emotional turmoil. _‘Why did he change his mind?’_ he wondered. Something was wrong. Joe's actions were very uncharacteristic. He decided to ride out to the mine and talk to Seth and judge things for himself.

 

Adam took the path that led up to the small mine. As he got closer he heard scuffling, silence and then a shot. He kicked Sport to spur the horse on and saw Seth on his knees with a gun pointing at his brother's prone body. His brother was lying face down in the dirt. Adam immediately drew his gun, and before Seth could fire off another shot, he fired a wounding shot. Seth with a shocked look on his face, fell face down into the dirt like his brother but unlike his brother he knew he wasn't dead.

 

Adam jumped off Sport and kicked the gun away from Seth's outstretched hand. His shoulder wound Adam noted was through and through. He knelt down next to Joe. Blood was slowly blooming on his back.

 

Adam grabbed a cloth from his saddle bag and gently pushed it under his brother's shirt. He firmly pressed down over the wound. Joe whimpered and took short shallow breaths. "Easy Joe...I'm just trying to stop the bleeding...Slow down your breathing." Adam instructed his brother with a calm soothing voice.

 

"Adam...it hurts." Joe's breathy voice complained.

 

"Sshh Joe...it's alright little brother...I'm gonna take good care of you...Just concentrate on your breathing." Adam tried to assure his brother. Joe flinched when Adam pressed harder. He felt guilty causing his brother so much pain, but he had to stop the bleeding. Joe's face was pale and his body started to shake uncontrollably. "Easy little brother." Adam soothed him.

 

Adam looked over at Seth to make sure he wasn't coming round. When he finally got the bleeding under control he told Joe to lay still. He placed a cloth either side of Seth's wound and tied his hands together. He placed him under the tree Joe had tied Cochise to and put a canteen next to him. He tied Seth's feet together and tied that rope to the tree. With Seth taken care of Adam carefully lifted his brother and placed him on Sport. He climbed up behind his brother and took the reins in one hand and snaked his arm around the slim waist of Joe with the other.

 

Adam sung softly into Joe's ear as they made the long painful trek back to the Ponderosa. When he thought he was within earshot, he let off the Cartwright signal, three consecutive shots into the air. It was only a short time later that their foreman met up with Adam. "Len ride into town and send Doc Martin out to the house...also inform the sheriff that Seth Pruitt is tied to a tree near the Dagliesh Mine...tell him I'll explain everything to him later but tell him Seth shot Joe in the back." Len nodded and took off towards Virginia City.

 

Adam continued their journey towards the ranch house and was soon joined by Hoss. "What happened?...Little Joe!"

 

"Seth Pruitt shot him in the back." Adam told his brother. Joe chose that moment to arch his back and cry out in pain. "Sshh Joe...take it easy...we're almost home," he said soothingly. Joe was gasping for breath as the pain radiated down his back. He tried to sit still in front of his brother but the pain was unbearable.

 

"I'm sorry Adam...I didn't mean to get mad at you Adam."

 

"Sshh Joe don't talk...save your strength." Adam told his brother and tightened his grip around his waist. Hoss watched his brother with concern not understanding why Seth had shot Joe and why Joe was apologising to Adam. Joe rested his head back onto his brother's chest and felt the security his older brother always gave him. He concentrated on listening to Adam’s heartbeat trying to ignore the searing pain in his back.

 

Adam could feel his little brother's warm blood against his chest. He stopped Sport and lent Joe forward. "Hoss do you have a spare handkerchief?"

 

"Here Adam." Hoss handed his brother one from his saddle bag. Adam pushed it up under Joe's shirt and placed it over the cloth covering the wound. His little brother's breathing sped up as Adam applied pressure to the wound.

 

"Easy Joe." Adam said softly in his ear. "Slow down your breathing little brother," he instructed him. Joe lent back against his brother where he felt safest. He knew his brother would look after him, trusting him fully with his life. Adam started Sport up and the three brothers continued their slow and deliberate journey home.

 

When they rode in, Hoss called out to their Pa. Ben came out of the house and took in the sight of Joe slumped back, leaning into his oldest brother. He came up beside Sport and raised his arms to take Joe. "What happened?"

 

"Seth shot Joe in the back...I met up with Len earlier, he's riding into town to get Doc Martin...I shot Seth before he shot Joe again...he'll live." Adam told his father as he passed his little brother to him. Hoss took Joe from his father and carried him into the house up to Joe's bedroom. He gently sat Joe on his bed. Ben took his jacket off and then his shirt. When he moved the shirt away from the wound Joe reacted straight away. He arched his back and drew in a breath. Ben, Adam and Hoss froze and waited for Joe to let out the breath he was holding.

 

"Oh God...it hurts," he whispered, screwing his face up with pain. Ben didn’t like how pale his youngest son was.

 

"Joe we're going to lay you down on your stomach...ok?" Ben said softly to his son.

 

"Yes Pa." Joe answered his father. "I'm sorry Pa," he said despairingly knowing his father was disappointed in him.

 

"Sshh...Don't worry about that now. Let's just get you better." He told his son reassuringly. He pushed his son's hair back off his face. His face and body were covered in a sheen of sweat, Ben noticed and he was breathing too fast he also thought.

 

Adam observed his father's concern. "He's in a lot of pain Pa...The ride home was very hard on him but he didn't complain," he said looking down on his little brother proudly.

 

"Do you know why Seth shot Joe?" Ben asked his eldest son.

 

"He killed him...he killed Sara's father for the mine...he found silver and he killed him for it." Joe said despondently. He felt so foolish for believing his friend, his faith in people shaken to the core. Ben sensed his son's despair and knew he would need to talk with his son later. Hoss entered the room with two bowls; one with cool water and one with warm water. He also had some fresh bandages for the wound. While Hoss and Adam cleaned the wound, Ben ran a cloth over Joe's face trying to cool him down.

 

 

Joe's breathing was ragged and he was holding onto the bed so tightly his knuckles were white. He was biting his lip to stop himself from crying out as Adam and Hoss cleaned the wound. Ben could see a large bruise and some swelling above Joe's eye. "Did you fight with Seth Joe?"

 

"Yes." Joe squeezed out through gritted teeth.

 

"Almost done Joe." Adam said encouragingly.

 

"You're doing real good little brother." Hoss added.

 

When they were done they covered Joe with a sheet and Ben continued to bath his face and shoulders. Joe began to shake uncontrollably, adding more pain to his back. He screwed his face up trying to hold back the moans; he was a picture of misery. Deep down he felt he deserved this pain, having let so many people down. Tears began to form in his eyes when he thought of Sara. While he was trying to protect her he was in fact betraying her trust in him. Friendship was an important thing to Joe and he agonised over the lost long-time friendship the three of them had and he was partly to blame.

 

"Son, it's going to be alright...we'll work this out...sshh." His father tried to pacify him but Joe was beyond consoling. Guilt, blame and anguish tore at his soul and there was nothing his family could do or say to heal it.

 

When Doc Martin finally arrived Joe was as pale as the sheets he lay on. His breathing was laboured and his eyes were squeezed tightly shut. "Joe I'm going to look at the wound. I need to remove the bandages...this is going to hurt." Doc Martin told his patient. Joe just answered with a grunt, all his concentration aimed at controlling himself from crying out.

 

As Doc Martin removed the bandages Joe bit down on his lip so hard it bled. Groans escaped through his tightly held together mouth. Before he could react a cloth was placed over his mouth and nose and he drifted into darkness. Hoss and Adam left the room and sat down in front of the fireplace. Ben stayed with Joe and watched him while his long-time friend removed the bullet from his son's back. He held it up.

 

"Who shot Joe?" he asked.

 

"Seth Pruitt." Ben said with disgust.

 

"Why?...He and Joe have been friends since they were kids." Doc Martin said with disbelief.

 

"Turns out Seth killed Sara's father...he told Joe and I'm guessing Joe wanted him to turn himself in but Seth had other plans." Ben told the doctor as he bandaged his son.

 

"He should be alright Ben...but you'll need to watch for infection," he told him. "I'll come back tomorrow to check on him.”

 

"Thank you Paul." Ben followed his friend out of his son's room.

 

"How is he?" Adam asked as soon as he saw the doctor on the staircase.

 

"He'll be fine Adam." Doc Martin said reassuringly.

 

"He was in a lot of pain." Adam stated.

 

"That's because of where the bullet was positioned. He'll feel a lot better when he wakes up...as I told your Pa, just watch for infection." Doc Martin told the brothers as he gathered his jacket.

 

"I'm going to sit with him." Adam said protectively.

 

Doc Martin looked at Ben questionably. "It's a long story but it was Adam that Joe confided in about Seth, so Adam feels a little responsible for what happened."

 

"Adam found Little Joe after Seth shot him." Hoss added.

 

"Well I'll come by tomorrow to check on Joe." Doc Martin said as he gathered up his hat and coat and left.

 

Ben sighed, Hoss put his hand on his father's shoulder. "Dadburnit, how could Seth kill Sara's father for a mine?"

 

"I guess when you haven't had much for most of your life...greed can take over and you lose yourself." Ben said not quite understanding himself why Seth had to kill Sara's father when they were going to get married anyway. "I better go and see Sara." Ben said urgently remembering the one person this most affected.

 

"Do you want me to come with you Pa?" Hoss asked.

 

"No you stay here with your brothers...I won't be long...I might bring Sara back with me...Will you let Hop Sing know?"

 

"Yes sir." Hoss watched his father leave, not envying him with the task.

 

Joe's eyes fluttered open. "Joe...Joe." Adam called to his brother.

 

"Adam...Adam my back hurts." Joe told his older brother.

 

"Drink this Joe…it'll make you feel better." Adam directed him as he gently raised his head. Joe obediently drank the medicine. Adam straightened his bed clothes. "Now sleep Joe...it's the best thing for you." He watched his brother’s eyes slowly close.

 

"Thank you Adam...I love you older brother" Joe said as he drifted off to sleep. His breathing evened out and he was thankfully asleep. Adam felt his face flush and his eyes burn. He blinked back tears as old memories of his six year old brother came flooding back. Little Joe always said that to him before going to sleep at night.

 

"I love you too Little Joe," he said softly. He knew Joe was going to have a hard time coming to terms with Seth's deceit. Somehow with the family support, Joe would get through this and be a better and a stronger person. Despite all the guilt and despair, his family would be with him every step of the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben rode his horse up to Sara's home, dreading passing on the devastating news of Seth. This poor girl had suffered enough he thought, now he had to tell her that her fiancé actually murdered her father for the mine. He was also worried how she would take the news that Joe knew what he had done and had kept it a secret. He hoped their friendship was strong enough to survive. He knew his son would be devastated if it didn’t.

 

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A very happy Sara answered the door, probably expecting Seth, Ben thought. She was surprised to see Ben standing in the doorway. "Mr Cartwright, come in. Is Joe alright?" She could see the distress in his face.

 

"Sara...there's no easy way to tell you this...please sit down first." Ben instructed her as he guided her to a chair. He fiddled with his hat as he got his thoughts together.

 

"What is it?" Sara was really beginning to worry about what Ben was about to tell her.

 

"Sara...Joe went to see Seth this afternoon at the mine and Seth told him that…" Ben swallowed, he could really do with a drink right now he thought "He told him that he killed your father...that he didn't die in the mine explosion, well not straight away but that he killed him. Apparently Seth discovered silver in the mine and wanted the mine for himself...I'm not sure why he couldn't just wait till you were married and share in the mine that way...I'm sorry Sara." Ben sighed and looked down.

 

After a time of absorbing the information and understanding the implications of Ben's news she asked, "Why didn't Joe come and tell me?"

 

"Well, Joe wanted Seth to turn himself in but he didn't want to...they fought and Seth shot Joe in the back." He raised his hand to stop Sara’s interruption. "He's alright Sara…fortunately Adam came along and stopped Seth from shooting Joe again. Seth is in jail and Joe is at home resting...Doc Martin says he's going to be alright." Ben half smiled. "Sara why don't you come home with me and you can see for yourself...I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone."  He watched the young girl closely. He could see she was trying desperately to be strong but her eyes welled up with tears.

 

Sara stood slowly. "I'll need my shawl." She slowly made her way to her bedroom.

 

"Take your time Sara, I'll hitch up the buggy." Ben called and he went outside. He had left out the part about Joe knowing from the beginning about Seth killing her father, thinking it was Joe's place to tell her.

 

She came out and sat next to Ben. Her silence was unnerving but Ben thought it was wiser to not push her to talk. He felt for her, so much to deal with and she had looked so happy when he first arrived. When they arrived at the house, one of the hands was taking off on a horse. Hoss came out with a concerned look on his face.

 

"Pa its Little Joe...he's running a fever...we've just sent for the doctor." He told his father. "He's calling for you Pa.”

 

"Can you look after Sara and the horses?"

 

"Yes sir."

 

Ben ran into the house and up the stairs to Joe's room. Adam was bathing his brother down with cool water. "Adam how is he?"

 

"Not good Pa."

 

"Pa." Joe called for his father. His voice was breathy and strained.

 

"Sshh it's alright Joe...I'm here." Ben pushed Joe's wet hair off his forehead. He could feel the heat radiating off his body. His son's breathing was wheezy. "Let's sit him up a bit...might help him breathe better." Ben told his eldest son. Together they raised Joe up and placed more pillows behind his back.

 

Joe grabbed his father's hand. "I'm sorry Pa.”

 

"Joe listen to me...we'll work this out but you have to concentrate on getting better." Ben told his son. He frowned at the fever glazed eyes and the pale face looking at him, searching for forgiveness. Ben knew his son needed something but was too sick to understand too much so he simply said, "I love you son.” Joe's eyes slowly closed and peacefulness covered his body like a warm blanket. His breathing, although wheezy, slowed and his body relaxed. Adam continued to bathe his face and chest.

 

"He needed to hear that Pa..." Adam told his father.

 

"I need to check on Sara...you alright Adam?" He was proud of his eldest son. He knew he and Joe had quarrelled before the shooting.

 

"I'm fine Pa...I just hope Joe's going to be fine." He said anxiously.

 

"He will be son he will be." Ben stated.

 

Ben made his way down stairs and checked on Sara. "How is he Mr Cartwright?" She asked anxiously.

 

"He's got a good fever going." Ben half smiled as he said it.

 

"Is there anything I can do?"

 

"You just rest Sara...I'm sure Joe's going to be fine...Doc Martin will know what to do." He reassured her.

 

Ben went back upstairs.  Adam was trying to roll Joe onto his side. "What are you doing Adam?"

 

"I thought we better check on the wound." He told his father. Ben helped his son roll Joe on his side. Adam looked under the bandages. 'It's really red and swollen Pa." Ben grimaced at his son's statement and picked up the cloth to continue bathing Joe's head. The doctor was right to be concerned about infection.

 

When Doc Martin arrived he went straight to Joe's room and took one look at the pale, wheezing man and frowned. He immediately cut away the bandages and examined the wound. "I need some hot water and clean towels," he told Adam. Adam swiftly left the room for the items.

 

"What do you think Paul?" Ben asked his friend.

 

"He's fever is pretty high Ben. He's wheezing has me worried...he may be developing pneumonia." He said grimly. "His wound is infected...I'm going to have to clean it out." He told the concerned father. "Ben I have to be honest with you...we have a real battle ahead of us...Joe's body is struggling to cope with this...there's more going on here." The doctor stated. Ben knew what the doctor didn't know. Knowing his son all too well, he could only imagine the emotional battle going on inside his son's head. They would all have to keep reassuring him.

 

After cleaning the wound everyone took turns bathing Joe's head and chest with cool water. The fever raged on and his breathing became laboured. Ben decided to try one last thing to bring Joe some inner peace. He sat down and told Sara the whole story, including Joe's turmoil he suffered over the decision to not tell anyone. She told Ben how she knew something was wrong by the way Joe acted around her but didn't know what. Now she knew and knowing Joe so well she too could only imagine the inner battle he was having with himself.

 

"Would you try talking to him and let him know that you don't blame him or hate him for what he tried to do?" Ben asked her. "I think it will help him find some peace if he knew you were still friends.”

 

"Of course Mr Cartwright...I couldn't hate Joe...I know he was only trying to protect me." She told the very worried father.

 

She entered his room and was shocked to see just how sick Joe really was and understood why his father had asked her to talk to Joe. She sat down beside his bed and placed her hand on the side of his face. She could feel the heat radiating off his body "Joe...Can you hear me?"

 

Joe opened his fever glazed eyes and looked at her, turning his head into her hand. "Sara...I'm so sorry.”

 

She could hear the anguish in his words and knew her thoughts of Joe's inner battle were correct. "Joe listen to me...Your father told me everything...I know you were only trying to protect me and I love you for that...Only a true friend would do that...Don't blame yourself for Seth's actions and let go of the guilt. Joe...you need to get better...I can't bear to lose you as well.”

 

A tear rolled down Joe's cheek; she had forgiven him and with that he felt a huge weight lifted from his shoulders. His eyes closed and just as before when his father's words had given him some peace, Sara's words gave him the ultimate peace he needed.

 

It was only a short time later Joe's fever broke and he drifted off into a deep healing sleep. Everyone sighed with relief and knew that Joe both physically and mentally was finally mending. It was the love of his family and friend, which brought him peace and allowed him to finally forgive himself.


End file.
